WHAT HAPPENED!
by crimson angel3579
Summary: OMG!"No duh Sherlock what happened?" I yelled/sqweaked. Fang chocked back laughter "Max your a chibi." I know crappy summary but its my first one.I was inspired by another story called Chibi Say What so read it to its awesome.And no flames
1. Chapter 1

I Maximum Ride thought I've seen it all from a mutated werewolf to a kid that can be invisible but this is too much

I Maximum Ride thought I've seen it all from a mutated werewolf to a person that can be invisible but this is too much. I stare at my mini hands and look at a mirror. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"FFFAAANNNGGG!!" I yelled/squeaked hoping it was a crazy dream. I pinched myself over and over.

Fang stormed into the room obviously not liking being woken up at 1:00 am but this was a special occasion. He was looking around my room trying to find me but couldn't .I cleared my throat and he looked down _finally _saw me.

It took awhile but looking at my purple pj's, hair and eyes it finally clicked. "Max?" he asked. "No duh Sherlock what happened?" I squeaked out. He chocked back laughter "you're a chibi."


	2. SUGAR!

'I'm crazy I'm crazy' was all that ran through my head while Fang dragged me to my mom

'I'm crazy I'm crazy' was all that ran through my head while Fang dragged me to my mom. We were staying with her after our latest Flyboy battle. He banged on the door and she didn't seem to be a morning person either. "What is it?" she grumbled. She pointed me and asked, "Who's that." Fang answered "its Max"

She screamed" WHAT?!" Then she did a double take and was practically choking me."Awwww you are sooo cute." She squealed." Losing oxygen cant breathe"I said.Fang took me from her hold and asked"do you know whats wrong?" She replied "I cant be sure lets call Jeb and see what he says."

While Fang and my mom were in the living room talking to Jeb I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I stood on my tippy toes but still couldn't reach the cookies on the counter.

I felt a cloth and decided to pull it and my head got caught in a jar.

They rushed to see what had happened and my mom pulled it off.I just sat there my eyes widened growing hyper. Fang noticed this and asked "what was in that jar?"Sugar why" my mom replied.

I sprang to my feet and ran around the room and giggled. Fang said "take cover Max is on a sugar rush."


	3. Sugar Rush

**Fangs POV **

Chibi Max+sugarBig err . . . tiny chaos. "MAX!! Get back here!!"I yell. She giggled and yelled "NEVER!" She banged all the room doors.

For a girl with stubby legs she can run fast. She started singing 7 things just to annoy me and boy was it working.

She ran into Iggy's bedroom and yelled the lyrics. He fell out of bed and yelled "It's the attack of the chipmunk Miley Cyrus!" Max looked pissed and started stomping her right foot like a bull.

The second Iggy was on his feet he was tackled back to the ground. "What was that Ig?" she growled. "Max have you been in my helium stash?" Iggy asked. He touched her and gasped. Then he burst out laughing "YOUR ONLY 2 FEET TALL!" When they were back up she jumped on the bed and kicked him in a place no guy should be kicked.

He fell on the ground (again) and moaned in pain. She smiled triumphantly and I grabbed her from behind.

"Arg Fang put me down this instant!" Max said trying to wiggle out of my hold. "Not until we figure out what's wrong with you." I said.

She wanted to know also so she stopped flailing. Jeb had arrived in that moment of chaos and was surprised to see Max in my arms.

"So whats the diagnosis doc?" she said. I put her down so he could see her. Even if I didnt trust him I would believe anything right about now. "Well were you shot with any strange beams in your last fight?" he asked.

She put her finger on her cheek in thought. Even I have to admit it was kinda cute. "Well in our last fight I was shot with a blue laser or something and I blacked out for a second then snapped out of it I don't know what it was."

"Well we developed a way to turn Erasers young for longer use but when the flyboys replaced the erasers we had no more use for the ray. One must thought it was a weapon." Jeb said.

"How do you cure it?" I asked. "I'll have to look that up but for now we will have to find a way to deal with it oh and she'll act more like a 2 year old.

"Well I'll tell you dis but dare is no way in hewll that I will go true puberty again"Max said. Sleepiness must have overcome her because she squeaked out a yawn. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. "Well that's enough for now let her rest" I said.

I carried the small body to her room and tucked her in bed. "But I need to help find a cuwre pwus I not tirwed." I smiled and said "yes you are know go to bed." She rubbed her eyes and yawned/squeaked. She fell asleep and I walked out wondering what will happen.


	4. A dog and flaming swordsman

** Max POV**

"FANG! DO I GOTS TO GO SHOPPING?!" I yell. "Well do you want to go around in you pajamas all day." I didn't say anything to that. He smirked in satisfaction. We were walking to the store when we passed a nearby park. I don't know what came over me but I squealed and ran to the park.

I jumped into the sand box and started making a sandcastle. Then a boy with sandy colored hair and a girl with long reddish brown hair came up to me. "Hi" the boy said "my name is Joey and that's my sissy Serenity." I smiled and said " my names Max" Serenity spoke up and asked, "Can we play wit you." I smiled and said "sure"

Joey, Serenity, and I were playing and right when I was about to put the flag on it Joey tackled me and we rolled on the ground until I pinned him by his shoulders. He pouted and said "how did I get beated by a _girl_?" "I'm just better den you" I replied happily. Serenity ran up to me and gave me a high five "girls wule!" we said.

"If you could have any power in da worl what would it be" I asked them after I got Joey off the ground. "Well I would like to fly wit wings like a hawk" Joey said. "Me two ecept I want white wings, like an angel!" Serenity explains. All I did was smile and say "do ya really tink dere are people wit wings out dere?" Joey nods and says "I'm sure dere are but dey are probly scared dat people will hurt dem so dey hide." If only he knew how right he was. "I'll help dose people or my name aint Joseph Adam Lerner (It's the name of the future mutant school in the 4th book)

"Hey wets get some ice cweam" I said. I handed the person 8 dollars and we got our favorite ice cream. Serenity said "do you wive awound here?" I said "no but we twavle evwey where." Joey whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "Wait here pwease" he said. When they got back they were each holding something.

"If you gonna leave den take dese to member us by" Serenity said holding out her stuffed dog. "Yea we gotta go so here,an neva forget us!" Joey said handing me a card that said flaming swordsman. "Bye!" I said waving then I remembered I had to go shopping.

"MAX GET OVER HERE NOW!" I turned to see a very angry Fang coming my way. I gulped and slowly walked to him putting the card in my pocket and clutching the dog for dear life. "WHY DID YOU RUN OFF AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!" He said.

I said with fake tears in my eyes "My new fwends gave dem to me pwease no be mad." I gave him bambi eyes and stuck out my bottom lip tugging his pants. It must have worked because all he did was sigh and pick me and say "well don't do it again."

** Fang POV**

I carried her into the mall. Not A Good Idea. People were coming up to Max pinching her cheek saying how cute she was. I could tell she hated all the attention. If I had a dollar for every person that had come up to see Max I'd be a billionaire. We found a store and bought bright clothes, tennis shoes, shorts , shirts with sayings like "bite me" and surprisingly a hoodie.

She was trying on a yellow shirt and said "I look like a cute ananer" A smile tug at my lips as she put her new clothes on. "Dats a lots better!" she said. The cashier looked at her and smiled. "Well aren't you a cutie" she said. She asked "you love this young girl don't you?" I had a shocked look on my then I hurriedly said "of course she is my step sister after all." The old woman smiled and said "take good care of her."

Max took her hand in mine and skipped to the food court. I thought to myself '_is that really how I feel about her?' _She suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared in horror. Ari was there looking for us.


	5. Mall Catastrophe

**Fang POV**

Max pulled her hand out of mine and I think she tried to growl but it came out sounding like a purr. I tried to grab her and pull her away but Ari was to fast and was in front of us.

Ari said "whos this little cutie?" Max said with tears coming out of her eyes "Can you help me mista I cant fin my mummy and daddy." She held her arms up so he could pick her up. He grabbed her before I could protest. I stared at her in disbelief wondering what she was doing. Then she had an evil smile and slammed her hands over his ears. He howled in pain and dropped her.

She was running in the stores telling the flock to get out and leave. I tried to grab her but Ari yanked her by her hair and growled. She started to yell "HELP HE NOT MY DADDY HE A STWANGER HELP CALL DA POLICE!" That got everyone's attention people came up and started beating him and the guards tried to grab him.

We were out of there as lightning. She started to skip in a circle and giggle. I glared at her and said "what was that about?!" She looked at me and said "I awawys gots a pwan." I sighed even in chibi form she is stubborn. I grab her hand and we go back to her moms place and pack. She begs for us to stay until Max is better. I said no cause the flyboys are probably out looking for us.

After our goodbyes we take off one by one. I glance over to Max and she snaps out her wings. They were barely an inch off her sides. She sighed and looked up at me. I pick her up bridal style and flew into the sky. She was clinging on me as we flew higher in the sky. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep. I felt my heart beat a little faster when she nuzzled her head into my chest for warmth. I thought to myself '_what am I getting so worked up about shes like my sister!'_

Angel popped into my head and said _'you guys are totally clueless when will you two figure it out already?!' _I replied _'what do you mean?'_

She sighed and said _'never mind'_ I could feel my muscles straining as the sun was setting. Iggy came up and said "let me carry her for a while." I felt a faint pain in my chest when I let her go and give her to Iggy. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them very cutely I might add. She asked "what time it" Iggy said "elevenish" She took her tiny hand and patted his cheek and said "wets wand"

I wanted to take the first watch but Max said "wet me an if something happen den Ill squeak." I smiled and we did our stack. Nudge and Angel giggled when Max's tiny hand touched there's. She climbed the tree to see better clutching her new stuffed dog. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was her smiling face.

Max POV

Being on watch gave me time to think. I was mainly wondering what would happen when we are attacked by flyboys. How will I fight to protect the flock? I sighed and glanced over to them. Angel was holding on to total and huddled with Nudge. Gazzy was snoring loudly and sprawled everywhere. Iggy was leaning against a tree and Fang was sleeping on his back face up. I sighed and it was about 4 o'clock when I slid down to wake Fang up. I squatted over and poked his cheek.

"Uuuhhhnnngggg" he moaned. I knew he was going to be mad so I backed up and poked him with a stick. He grabbed it quickly and broke it in half. I said "you on watch mista grumpy." He groggily got up and perched himself on the tree branch. I fell asleep hoping I could get back to normal.

**_Sorry theres not much Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel I'll put them in on the next chapter_**

**_RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Just another day

**Iggy POV**

Okay when Max is a chibi its all fun and games until shes hungry. Max whines "Iggy I hungy now!" "Well everyone's not up yet so wait" I say.

Now?

No.

Now?

NO.

Now?

NO!

. . . Now?

"ARG I SAID NO DAMMIT" my sanity was becoming questionable. I heard her say evilly "you'll regret that." Then she burst out in fake tears. "Fangy Iggy bein mean to me!" she said. "What The Hell?!" I said. Fang comforted Max and gave her a tiny piece of chocolate knowing what it does to her. He said "just make the breakfast." I gawk in amazement. She said "Bwahahahaha I always win!" I could feel her smirking at me.

I said "well at least I can cook my own food unlike you who couldn't cook to save your life." I heard her murmur "jerk." I could tell it was almost time so I put my hand up and say "5 . . .4 . . .3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." Then Nudge woke up and she started her chatterbox thing again.

"OMG I'm sorry Max I just cant get over the fact that you so cute I could just go over there and pinch your cute little cheeks but I wont cause I know you'll get mad and I wouldn't want to get on your bad side especially in the morning--"Max clamped her hand over her mouth.

Gazzy sat and ate the eggs and bacon in the bag and said " so how have you been Mini Max?" I'm pretty sure she glared at him cause I heard him snicker. Ahh our mornings are very interesting

**Gazzy POV**

I watch as Nudge pinched Max's cheek so she could let go. Before she could say anything Angel came up and asked "are you okay?" She smiled and said "well ive had betta days."

She looked at me and said "swow down Gazzer beweve an den chew." I smiled but for some reason I liked the old Max better. Hmmm maybe it was because I could actually understand her. After breakfast we landed in a city and went to get Max some chocolate chip cookies to persuade her with and to GET HER TO SHUT UP!

She held on to Iggy's and Fang's hand and stopped in front of a TV shop. It was mainly news except one or two with cartoons. A show called Baby Looney Tunes was on (ironic huh?) She giggled and on one leg began spinning in circles. She bumped into a man and looked up grinned and said "sawy mista" He smiled and gave her back to Fang.

We bought a lifetime supply of cookies. Being me I held one right above Max's reach. She stretched as far as she could but still couldn't reach. She began to whimper and Angel grabbed it and gave it to her. She squealed in delight and chomped down on it.Angel looked at me and said "why cant you be nice for once?" I smile and say "Nope!" She sighed and gave Max her stuffed animal.

**Angel POV**

We grabbed some lunch and ate in the park. I giggled at the sight of Max begging Fang for more cookies she tried to use puppy eyes but he looked away. She put Iggys hand on her face and pouted. He sighed and gave another one to her. She hugged him and said "Tank You!" Iggy's thoughts _'why must she be so cute?' _Fang's thought _'she always gets what she want' _Max's thoughts _'he he he suckers'_

'_Wow she doesn't need mind control to get what she wants'_ I thought. I sent something to Max's mind _'your good' _she replied_ 'I knows' 'can you get him to go to the amusement part?' _she gave a weird look then thought_ ' I can twy but wes need Nudge'_

She looked at Fang "can wes go to da amusment pak" Nudge, Max, and I gave him Bambi eyes. "Uggggggg fine" He said. We high fived eachother.

_This is gonna be fun _I thought

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLZ**_


	7. AmusementPark Fun

** Max POV**

Bwahahahaha I'm sooooo evil. We arrive at the amusement park and being only two feet tall I couldn't see a thing. I knew Fang has carried me enough so I went over to Iggy raised my hands and said "up." He picked up my little body and put me on top of his shoulders.

I pointed in a direction and said "wets ride dat one fowad Iggy" When we got there I was about to get on but a man stopped me and said "sorry little missy but your to short to ride this one." I heard snickering from behind me and was about to tell this guy off but Fang grabbed my hand and yanked me away. "What you doin?" I say. Fang said "Do. Not. Make. A. Scene." I watched as the others got on the ride and said "go wit dem I take care of meself" He looked at me and said "I don't want to plus someone has to watch you before you do something stupid." I pout and say "can we twy da boofs?" He smiled and said "sure."

We didn't go to far from where the others were but we saw a Test Your Strength booth. Fang grabbed the mallet and hit the target as hard as he could. It broke the bell off the board and the person stared in amazement. He pointed at a stuffed tiger and gave it to me. The thing was practically bigger than me but I liked it a lot. I carry it on my back and ask for some cotton candy. He said "wait here." So I wait like the good little girl I am and someone taps me on the shoulder. I look over thinking it was Fang and they blind fold me and throw me over their shoulder.

Then I scream "FFFFFFFAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

**Fang POV**

"FFFFFFFAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" I turn around to see some dude with Max over his shoulder. I run as fast as I can to reach her but then I realize something. No regular human could outrun me. The thing holding her was none other than Ari.

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**


	8. UhOh

** Max POV**

" Wet goes of me wet goes!" I say. We reach a black van and he dumped me inside and closed the door. "Where wes goes?" I say. He just looked at me and didn't say anything. I put my seat belt on and asked him "can wes pway a games when wes get dere?" I asked darn two-year-old hormones. He hesitated then gave me a nervous smile. "Oh oh oh pick mes pick mes" I said waving my hand in the air.

"Uh yes Max?" Ari said. "Wets sing nine nine bottle o sova on da wall sawy if soun funny Fangy mad me shane the wor" I say. He smiled and said "okay . . ." So thus begins our fun filled way to where ever we were going. We stopped when we reached the last bottle. "awww we wetched da last one." We climbed out and I held out my hand "C'mon big bwader."

He smiled and I saw a glimpse of the old Ari. I held his finger as we made our way to the double doors. "we are wes?" I say. He gave me a sad look and opened the doors. I saw whitecoats and the only thing I remembered was that they were very bad people. "big bwader I scawred" I said hiding behind Ari. " I'm so sorry Maxy" He said. He grabbed me and gave me to them. "Nooooooooooooo!" I screech.

**Ari POV**

Max had tears in her eyes and I looked away. I felt really guilty when they took her. _That's it_ I think. I run out the door in search of the flock. I scratched the electric collar at my throat hoping they don't shock me. _Please let me find them before its too late_ I think to myself

**Fang POV**

We flew as fast as we could trying to find Max. Angel was concentrating to find her thoughts but she turned to me and shook her head. I look down when she suddenly looks surprised. There was a figure heading towards us and I was ready to slit his throat. He looked concern and tired. Before I could try to kill him Angel stepped in front of me and said "he needs our help to save Max."

I look at him and all he did was nod. I didn't trust this guy one bit but I was willing to risk it for Max. He started flying in a direction and we followed. There was an awkward silence the whole way. We suddenly reach a building that was hidden in a canyon. Angel says "shes wondering why Fang or her big brother hasn't come yet."

I glance over to Ari and he had a disgusted look on his face. He seemed trust worthy so far. Don't worry max we are coming

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_


	9. Sigh

**Max POV**

Gulp big bwada an fangy aren't anywhere to be seen. This place smells very funny like the stuff in floor cleaners. So far I want to leave. They've mad me run till I pass out an give me small meals. At home I could eat till I couldn't move. My daddys here so im not that lonely but he comes when im alone which is NEVER. I have 3 and 2 whip marks. I still don't know how to count passed three.

I count the bars on my cage. There's 10 pairs of three. I tap my fingers against the bottom of the cage and shift left to right. They said something about mazes and savin da worl from pollution an other big words I didn't understand. I'M A CHIBI FOR PETEY'S SAKE I DON'T NOW WAT GLOMAL WARNING IS!

'_Max?'_ I gasp. _'ANGIE WHERE ARE YAS IM SKAYERED IS FANGY AN BIG BWADA DERE?'_

_'Yes they are and hold on a bit longer okay' 'surez'_

Then **BOOM!**

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**Sorry I haven't updated but school is crazy. Try writing with over 5 pagers of homework but ill try :3**


	10. Final Chapter

**Ari POV**

We ran _together_ in there to save Max. It felt kinda weird having them as allies instead of enemies. I slammed into the door holding Max and saw her look up at me. She had only been here a few hours and she already looks terrible. Her wings drooped and she looked pale and was sweating. I was so mad that I ripped the door of its hinges.

She grinned and yelled "Big Bwada!" She ran into my open arms and buried her head into my chest. "I nos you'd come I neva los fate" she said. If this were what it felt like to be wanted I wouldn't mind having a family. She let go and hugged the flock.

'_Ari?' 'Yeah angel?' 'would you like to come with us after this im sure Iggy can get that thing off you and Fang will get used and Max would love it' _I smiled _'That would be great'_

I was fighting a flyboy and he pounded his fist against my face. I was sure something broke when I heard something thunk over and over again on the metal. I glanced down and saw Max kick and punch it. "no mess wit my famly" she said. Then something unexpected happened. Her hands glowed in a blue fire and she set the thing on fire! Not a small one an inferno of blue swirls surrounded the robot.

She smiled and said "look at my powa" A smiled at her and I was hit with something and it suddenly went dark. I looked behind me and the director hit me with the laser. My eyes went big. _'Not now' _I smacked the thing out of her grasp and threw it to Fang. "Use it to get Max back!" I yelled as I pushed the flyboys out of the way. Max must have learned how to fly cause she got 10 feet in the air when she turned around.

"Cmon big bwada" she said holding her arm out "wets go home." I gave her a sad smile and said "I'm not getting out Max." She looked confused and said "wat you mean?" I couldn't say anything before I turned small. She whimpered and came to get me but Fang wrapped his arm around her. She began tearing up and started screaming "Wet me goes pwease I no wanna weave him at that bad place!" I cocked my head and the director put their hand in mine. I heard 'em say "its ok every thing will be just fine"

**Max POV**

After they turned me back I went mindlessly to my bed(we were at a hotel) my eyes were lifeless I remembered his face every time I closed my walked in and said " you ok?" I didn't say any thing as he sat on the edge of my bed. "he wanted you to get better and you did."he said. I said nothing then said "we _left_ him there we could of gotten him out but we didn't!"

By this time I was whisper shouting cause the kids were asleep and I broke down crying and Fang gently laid me on his shoulder. I sniffled and stopped after a few minutes. He brought me close to his face and muttered "please don't cry" I was gonna what he was doing when his lips touched mine. His lips were warm and soft yet firm. He brought me close and gently opened my mouth to explore mine I swear I was on cloud 9. He must have been surprised when I began kissing him back. He put his arms around my waist and I brought mine around his neck. Then I heard giggling and opened the closet door and the flock fell out of there.

"he he he" Nudge said rubbing the back of her head.I turned red from both anger and embarrassment. "Okay Gazzy pay up" Iggy said. I glared at him and Gazzy and he said "Iggy bet me that Fang would tell you he loves you before the months over or he would pay me 20 bucks!" I was about to scream when I said to Fang "you love me?" He blushed _the _Fang blushed and muttered "I was getting there" I blushed harder if that was possible. And everyone said "Awwww." I tackled them to the ground. At least our family was back to normal well as normal as our family could get. "No Max that was my arm!" "Bwahahahaha!"

**THE END**

_**Rate and Review plz!**_


End file.
